


Fairy tail Brothers

by kingkjdragon



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Drugging, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:46:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Kelly and Rian are orphans that claimed each other as family





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on my main server of discord if you are interested in pitching ideas or getting help writing your own fic https://discord.gg/GUnmaAB
> 
> Come to my rp server for plain old smutty fun https://discord.gg/T9stsak

Kelly looked around the small port town happy that his Big Bro let him tag along, his height was barely 5 ft and his lean body made him look even smaller, his brown hair rustled in the wind.

Rian smiled as he took in the small port town, it had a warm welcoming aura that just made you smile. Running a hand through his buzz cut black hair he smiled, brown eyes filled with glee. "A new adventure awaits."  
Kelly wandered a little bit away from Rian and found himself in a crowd getting shoved to the front where he was caught by a blue haired male, who charmed him.

Rian looked around trying to find his little bro when he spotted him. "Hands off my little brother!" He called as he shoved his way through the crowd and pulled his brother away from the blue haired male.  
Kelly blushed as Bora introduced himself and offered an invite to a party on a yacht.

Rian narrowed his eyes. "Touch my brother again and I will break you." He hissed as he was half tempted to attack the man with his magic.  
A Pink haired male burst thru the crowd causing it to dissolve and Rian not to notice Kelly pocketing the invite with a smile on his face.

Rian looked at his brother. "What have I told you about running off like that ." He said as he crossed his arms eyes narrowed.  
"Not to because I get into trouble," Kelly said as he looked down.

Rian sighed. "Kelly I know you want to go out and have fun but you need to be careful." He said as he placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "You are my little bro and I gotta look out for you."  
A small amount of guilt flooded Kelly at the plan to sneak to the party as he hugged Rian and they continued shopping.

Rian sighed as he and Kelly sat on a bench. "The shopping here is great but how are we ever going to find a wizard guild in this town."  
"Well we should get a room for the night," Kelly said knowing it was almost time to sneak off.

Rian nodded. "Alright, I'll go look for a place for us to stay." He looked at him. "You stay right here and don't move." The elder brother said as he turned and walked off to look for an inn.  
The second the coast was clear Kelly made his way to Bora's party knowing he would be scolded in the morning.

Rian came back having found an inn that would let them stay, but upon his return he found his brother gone from their spot. Rian's eye began to twitch dangerously. "That brat is in for a world of trouble."  
Kelly was laughing as Bora complimented him unaware he had just drunk a drug.

Rian had searched all over for his little brother and was growing both fearful and angered as the hours passed. "Damnit! How am I suppose to find-" his mind flash back to that blue haired guy and his teeth gritted together. "If I find out he's with that bastard when we find fairy tail he is so grounded!" 

"Eh? Did you say fairy tail?" Asked a male voice making Rian spin around to see the pink haired male and a blue cat.  
"Oh, this little one should fetch a nice price even used," Bora said as he gripped Kelly's face and ripped the shirt off the drugged boy.

The pink haired male who Rian had learned from the talking blue cat aka happy, the male was Natsu. Rian followed Natsu who was using his nose to track down his wayward brother while also giving Rian a perfect view of him from behind. 'No no no, no bad thoughts, find Kelly first then worry about the pink haired hunk later'  
Kelly was too weak to fight back when his pants were ripped off tears welling in his eyes.

Boom! 

A hole was blown in the side of the ship and emerging from it was Natsu and Rian, who upon seeing his little brother almost naked with tears in his eyes sent him into a blind rage. "Get you filthy fucking hands off him!" He roared as he held out his hand and from a silver portal, a katana with a white handle and icy blue wrappings appeared.  
"Oh you caught me before I could sell this little slut as a slave and I already have a buyer lined up," Bora said as his guards drew their weapons, "He loves to break boys leave them begging for death"

Natsu went to attack before he fell down due to his motion sickness. Rian On other hand channeled his magic into his katana. "You are going to die! Ice Blade: Frozen Hell!" He stabbed the blade into the ground and massive spikes of ice tore the ship apart  
Bora was using fire to fly with Kelly in his arms.

Rian glared as he banished his sword, and it its place came a cyan colored spear with an arrow like hole in the blade. "Release my brother now!"  
A red flame knocked Bora away and made him drop Kelly who was caught by Natsu and held against his warm bare chest.

"Kelly!" Yelled Rian as he ran over and took him from Natsu. He hugged his little brother.  
Needless to say by the time Kelly recovered from being drugged Bora was broken in every sense of the word.

"You are in so much trouble!" Yelled Rian as he continued to wail on Bora's already wrecked body. "I told you not to move and you do it anyway!"  
Sighing Kelly caught a gleam on Bora's hand and moved to snatch it before seeing it was a charm ring designed to make someone obey orders and if Bora fucked them they would be slaves forever.

Rian caught sight of it too and took it off Bora's finger while also breaking his fingers in the process.  
"That explains it but I want more answers Big Bro," Kelly said as he moved closer wearing only his big brother's shirt.

"Oh, more answers eh?" Rian asked with a cruel smirk as he kicked Bora over onto his back and pointed his spear at his nuts. "Start talking you piece of filth or I remove what makes you a man."  
Kelly gained a lot of information to turn over to the police and in exchange got to choose Bora's punishment. He chose to make the punishment fit the crime and turn Bora into a slave.  
Rian looked at his brother. "If he so much as sets a single toe out of line I'm running him through with my spears and breaking his mind with my most powerful illusion." He said as he glared at Bora.  
Leaning up Kelly whispered "Actually I want to use your illusions to rewrite his memories"

Rian gave his brother a deadpanned look. "Are you for real with this." He whispered back, he so badly wanted to kill Bora for trying to touch his brother.  
"You can make his new memories yourself," Kelly said giving his brother Puppy dog eyes while Natsu laughed.

Rian sighed. "I swear that look is a lost art of magic." He muttered as he grabbed   
Bora by his chin and forced him to look into his brown eyes which now flashed gold. 

He began manipulating Bora's memories, making it seem like he had always been his little brothers loyal and faithful servant and would do anything to please him and make him happy.

So the next day Natsu led the two back to Fairy Tail Guild.

Rian was still miffed with his little brother. "As soon as we get an apartment you Mr. are grounded." Said Rian  
Kelly pouted as they walked in only for a pair of boxers to land on Kelly's head.

"What the sweet hell?" Said, Rian, as he took the boxers from his little brother's head. "Where did these come from and who goes around throwing their underwear?!"  
"Hey, where did my underwear go" was heard from across the guild, as a handsome male started flirting with Kelly and Rian.

Rian blushed. "Slow your row there." Said, Rian, as he got control of his blush. "We're here to join your guild."  
Kelly was busy staring at the naked male with his cheeks dark red and cock hard in his pants.

Rian caught this and his cheeks turned red as his brothers. "Have you no shame!" He yelled as he jumped through the air and kick the naked male into another guild member.  
Gray was sent flying back crashing into Kelly who had his face now buried in his crotch.

Rian grew even angrier. "Get off him!" He shouted as he punted Gray off his brother.  
"Brother!" Kelly said mad since he was happy having the cock rub his face.

Rian huffed. "Don't give me that look, it's my job to protect you as your older brother." He said. Let it be known that Rian was a bit uptight as an older brother and would do everything to make sure his little brother was safe.  
Kelly grumbled and cut a path thru the guild any attack sent his way was returned by his magic.

Rian on the other had found himself engaging in a fight with gray. "What the hell man!" Yelled the naked Mage.

"Put some fucking clothes on you pervert!" Yelled Rian back at him as the butted heads  
So it came to that the two found their place in a new family up until someone broke Kelly's favorite Pen that he had enchanted.

 

Bonus  
"As chaotic as it maybe this is going to be a great place eh little brother." Asked Rian as he watched the all out brawl in the guild hall.  
"Yeah" Kelly replied reaching for his pen only for it to be knocked onto the floor.

Rian's eyes twitched. "Well, that was unfortunate."  
When the pen was stepped on Kelly gained a dark look in his eyes.

Rian sighed as he stepped away from his brother. "Shit hits the fan in 3....2...1," he said counting down to the big moment.  
Kelly lashed out shocking everyone as he threw Elfman, froze Gray, and even burned Natsu.

Rian watched this happen and sighed. "I swear for my little brother he may be he's a beast when pissed." He said to himself.  
After that Kelly earned the Nickname the Mirror Demon and was feared almost as much as Ezra.

Rian, on the other hand, showed just why he should be feared, anytime a guild member tried to hit on his brother he would either trap them within his illusions, or send them running for their lives with his blades flying after, he earned the name Mirage Blade, and was as scary as Mira.


	2. Chapter 2

It took a few weeks to get comfortable in their new apartment but Kelly loved his new room, it had a workspace for him to tinker in.

Rian in the other hand love his room just as much, with a small space of it was almost like a mini library filled with different spells for different types of illusions or magical swords.  
But the best thing was the newest invention of Kelly's the Portal key that turned any door into a portal to a set location, he was planning on showing the master the key and making one for every member of the guild.

Just like his brother Rian had created a special type of blade using his magic. While it was a simple sword, Rian could create multiple types of them and use them to teleport from one location to the next, letting him complete missions and make it back to the guild in record time.  
While Kelly was talking with Mirajane and Master Makarov, Rian was at the bar chatting with Elfman.

"So your magic lets you take the form of any beast you have beaten?" Asked Rian as he took a sip of his drink. Take over magic had always interested him, while it was a form of transformation, it was another thing altogether.  
"Yeah I can also use it to transform a single body part at a time," Elfman said his chest puffed up in pride.

Rian smirked. "Oh? A single body part like any part at all?" Asked Rian with a certain gleam in his eye as his eyes roamed over Elfman as 'so muscled form.  
A light blush spread as Elfman nodded his head in confirmation.

Rian giggled. "Say Elfman...what do you say you and I have a little night on the town." He asked blushing. "Maybe we could grab a bite to eat."  
"Sure most of the other guys are planning a sleepover in the guild hall so Kelly can stay here" Elfman replied.

Rian narrowed his eye as his protective streak started to show. "A..sleep over?" He asked with a sickeningly sweet smile as a black aura formed around him, a demonic mask appeared its eyes and mouth dripping with blood and gore as from its mouth at the back of its throat was a massive, black and crimson red eye with red veins pulsing around it.  
"Mirajane will be her so no worries," Elfman said trying to calm Rian down unaware his sister was Yaoi Fangirl.

The aura vanished and the mask disappeared. "Well as long as she's here then it's alright if I leave him alone for a while." Said Rian.  
Kelly walked over and hugged his brother a sure sign he wanted something.

"Alright, Kelly what is it you want." Said, Rian, as he hugged his brother.  
"Can I please go to the sleepover tonight?" Kelly asked in a sweet voice.

Rian tried to remain strong he really did. But if Mira was going to be here, what did he have to fear. "Alright fine you can spend the night."  
Jumping for joy Kelly gave Rian a kiss on the cheek before running to a door to use the portal key for their apartment.

Rian sighed before turning to the members of the guild, his aura and mask returning. "So help me if I return to find my brother defiled in any way, shape, or form." Multiple swords and even spears appeared from multiple blue portals in the air. "You all won't run fast enough."  
Kelly came back in a few moments later with a bag on his back and said "Rian!" 

Rian had the swords and mask vanish. "What I am just having a nice....friendly talk with our guild mates." He gave them all the evil eye. "Right boys~"  
"Do I need to seal your magic again Brother?" Kelly asked with a cute angry look on his face.

Rian waved his hand in front of his face. "Ohohohoh~" laughed Rian. "Please brother dear no need for threats." He said as he stood. "Elfman come pick me up later at mine and Kelly's apartment, I'll be waiting."  
Kelly sighed when his brother left and moved to whisper in Elfman's ear "Fuck him everywhere except my room and the kitchen" 

Rian outside the guild sneezed. "I swear if Kelly is talking about me he's going to get it."  
As the sleepover started Loki approached Mirajane and gave her a package before saying "A Deal is a deal now we have him alone and you get the latest books in your series"

Mira smiled brightly. "Thank you, Loki." She said happily as her inner yaoi fangirl screamed in absolute joy. "Just remember to clean up before my brother and Rian get back or else."  
Kelly changed into his pajamas that consisted of a large shirt that slipped down one shoulder and covered to his knees and a tight pair of silk boxers.

Gray, as usual, had lost his pajamas and was walking around the guild naked as the day he was born, Natsu was only in a pair of pajama bottoms that badly clung to his lower half and didn't hide his bulge, and Loki was clad in a button up shirt that he had open showing off his chest and a pair of loose PJ bottoms.  
The most surprising was that Laxus joined in on the sleepover his pants leaving nothing to the imagination.

"So how about we play some games." Said Loki as he eyed Kelly and licked his lips.  
"sure what should we play," Kelly said before bending over to get something out of his bag.

The males all eyed his ass, Gray using his sleeping bag to hide his hardening cock, Natsu crossed his legs trying to calm down but failed as he radiated heat like a sauna, Loki coughed but continued to openly stare at his ass, as did Laxus. "Truth or dare."  
sitting down Kelly said "How do you play" with a blush staining his cheeks.

Laxus smirked. "Simple, we each go around in a circle, the first person asks the second if they would do a truth, where they tell a deep secret, or a dare meaning they do anything the person who gives them the dare tells them to do."  
"Okay, I think I got it," Kelly said excited to play the game.

Laxus chuckled. "Ok, then Kelly truth or dare."  
"truth," Kelly said with a smile on his face.

"Tell us what is your deepest kink." Said the smiling blond.  
Turning scarlet Kelly whispered "to have more than one boyfriend that loves and dotes on me"

The makes all smirked. "Your turn Kelly." Said Laxus.  
"Um, Loki truth or dare?" Kelly asked shyly.

"Dare cutie." Said Loki with a wink.  
"Kiss me" was the quick response Kelly gave while still blushing up a storm.

Loke smiled and crawled over to him. He gently grabbed Kelly's face and pulled him into a slow yet passionate kiss.  
Kelly moaned into the kiss enjoying it immensely until he had to pull back for air.

Loke smiled and licked his lips. "Natsu truth or dare."  
"Dare," Natsu said smirking at the brunette. 

"I dare you to lose the bottoms and show us what your packing under there." Dared Loki  
Natsu stood up and dropped his pants revealing a hard 9-inch cock before saying "Gray Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Gray said with a smirk.  
"I dare you to strip the others of their clothes," Natsu said smirking.

Gray paled before blushing and doing so his own 9-inch cock slightly thicker than Natsu's, first he stripped Loki, who was sporting a good 10 cock soft but his balls were the size of melons. 

Next was Laxus who showed off his muscular body and tattoos and had the biggest of them all with a cock that was at least 14 inches long and as thick as Kelly's wrist. 

Finally, Gray turned to Kelly with a gleam in his eye and stripped Kelly naked.  
Kelly let out light moans as he let Gray remove his clothes, revealing his lithe body and 5-inch soft cock.

"Laxus truth or dare." Said a smirking Gray  
"Truth," Laxus said breaking the line of dares as he sat calmly.

"If given a dare would you rim kelly," asked Gray  
Laxus nodded his head, while Kelly asked: "what does Rim mean?"

Grey looked at Kelly. "Your joking right"  
Kelly blushed and looked down embarrassed.

Loki suddenly had an idea. "I know it's not my turn but Laxus truth or dare."  
Catching on Laxus picked dare.

"I dare you, to show our dear new member here what a rim job is and how it works." Said Loki as his cock pulsed.  
Kelly's head shot up in surprise before looking to the big blond.

Laxus smirked down at him. "Now Kelly, I'm gonna need you to roll over onto all fours." He said licking is lips.  
Kelly rolled over shivering when his hole was exposed to the cool air of the hall.

Laxus licked his lips, dropping to his knees he grabbed Kelly's ass cheeks spreading them and he eyed the pink hole and bent forward and gave Kelly's hole one long lick.  
Groaning Kelly rocked his hips back for more of the amazing sensation.

Laxus smirked and kissed Kelly's hole, he swirled his tongue around the hole before channeling lighting into his tongue and pushed it into Kelly's ass shocking him.  
"Ah" Kelly moaned letting out delectable sounds barely hearing Loki ask "Truth or Dare Kelly"

"D-dare." Gasped out Kelly as Laxus sent another small jolt of electricity through his body.  
Kelly felt his cock jolt making him nearly miss the dare to let the boys do anything they want.

Natsu and Gray moved towards Kelly letting their cocks move in front of his face, Loki moved under him and smirked and wrapped his lips around Kelly's cock.  
Eyes shut in bliss Kelly had his mouth in a perfect O shape.

Natsu moved first and thrust his cock into Kelly's mouth moaning as he began to thrust in and out of his mouth, Laxus curled his tongue inside Kelly's ass and sent a stronger jolt through him, Loki massaged Kelly's balls while taking his cock into his mouth.  
As Kelly drowned in pleasure Gray said "We are dead come tomorrow but we will die happy"

"Amen to that." The other three said before they went back to licking Kelly's hole, sucking his cock, and thrusting into his mouth.  
Kelly felt the coil in the pit of his stomach tighten up and his hole flutter.

Laxus pushed his tongue further and his tongue nudged Kelly's sweet spot, with a growl he sent a jolt right through Kelly's prostate.  
Eyes rolling back into his head Kelly had the most powerful orgasm of his life.

Loki moaned as he felt Kelly shoot his cum into his mouth and he groaned as he too came shooting his cum all over himself and Kelly.  
Giving harder sucks Kelly tried to pull Natsu over the edge with him.

Natsu gripped Kelly's head and with a loud moan, he came shooting his hot cum into Kelly's mouth.  
Gulping down the hot cum Kelly wiggled his hips against Laxus's face.

Laxus pulled back. "Alright, brat you asked for this." He said lining up his monster of a cock, he pressed the head against Kelly's hole and pushed in going in half way.  
Kelly Moaned out and managed to say "Truth or Dare Guys" In breathy pants.

"Dare," they all said as one.  
"be My Boyfriends" Kelly moaned pushing back on Laxus.

Laxus moaned and pushed in all the way till he was balls deep inside of him. "I think I can agree with that." Grunted the blond as he pulled out to the tip and thrust back in. The other three nodded as well  
Letting out mewls Kelly laid breathless under Laxus filled to the brim with the thick cock.

"I don't think the others appreciate being left out." Said Laxus as he motioned to the three with their cocks hard and pointing right at Kelly as they jerked off watching Laxus fuck him.  
With a barely caught breath, Kelly shot back "can't do much with my sexy blonde boyfriend on top of me"

Laxus smirked and wrapped his arms around Kelly's chest and moved so he was sitting on his ass with Kelly bouncing on his cock in his lap. "That should be better."  
Reaching out Kelly latched onto Gray's cock with his mouth while stroking Loki and Natsu.

The three moaned in bliss with Gray thrusting into Kelly's mouth while Natsu and Loki thrust into his hand, Laxus getting an idea focused his magic to his cock so each time it hit Kelly's sweet spot it would give off a small charged zap.  
All through the night the 5 made love until Kelly passed out with His last words being "Love you"

The four curled around him with smiles of their own. "We love you too Kelly."  
Meanwhile, Elfman had wasted no time making out with Rian.

Rian moaned as he and Elfman kissed. He had his hands exploring the muscles and pecs that were elf man's chest with the occasional flicking his nipples for add measure.  
Moaning Elfman made short work of their clothes revealing his own thick muscles and soda bottle thick 15-inch cock.

Rian drooled at the size of Elfman's cock, his own 7 inches hard as a rock. "Oh this is gonna be fun~"  
Elfman sat on the couch and spread his arms and legs wide giving Rian room to explore.

Rian did with gusto, he ran his hands over Elfman's muscles, his hands pinched, poked, massaged, and groped every muscle. He licked, bit, and sucked on his nipples before moving down to the monster if a cock and took the head into his mouth, sucking and slurping on it.  
Elfman moved a hand to guide Rian down his cock moaning the whole time

Rian kissed the head before taking it into his mouth and started bobbing his head up and down, moving his hands to massage Elfman's huge balls.  
Flipping Rian, Elfman brought Rian's ass to his face and started rimming him.

Rian pulled back and let out a loud moan, he then went back to sucking on Elfman's cock and surprised the taller make when he slowly started to get to the base of his cock having started breathing through his nose taking the massive cock into his throat.  
Elfman focused his magic and changed his tongue making it more flexible and longer.

Rian screamed around Elfman's cock making his throat vibrate around it, he used his hands to play with his massive balls, as he pulled off the cock and kissed the head, using his tongue to tease the slit.  
Wiggling the tongue Elfman lubed up Rian

"F-fuck~" moaned Rian as his cock began to twitch and drip pre onto his chest.  
Pulling back Elfman growled "Tell me what you want Rian"

Rian was shaking in pleasure. "E-Elfman please." Moaned Rian his cock leaking more. "F-fuck me~"  
Lifting Rian up Elfman lined his cock up and slowly lowered his small lover down onto it

Rian moaned. "E-Elfman p-please." He whined as he was lowered down on to Elfman's cock. "Fuck my ass, fuck me as wild as you want, please." He leaned up and kissed Elfman.  
Elfman started pounding into Rian with vigor and biting his lips in a bruising kiss.

Rian arched his back into the kiss. "Ah~ ah!" He moaned in pure bliss.  
Reaching up Elfman tweaked Rian's nipples and teased him by biting his neck.

"Ah ah ah ah! Cried Rian as he arched his back again, his nipples had always been sensitive. "Oh god e-Elfman~" his cock was leaking like a faucet.  
Grunting out "Beg" Elfman increases his speed.

"W-wha?" Asked Rian as he was getting closer to cumming.m  
"Beg me to breed you" Elfman Growls showing sharp fangs.

"E-Elfman p-please." Rian tried to say. "Aaaah~" but Elfman's cock struck his prostate making him scream.  
Going even harder Elfman was slamming into Rian.

"Please!" Screamed Rian. "Please, Elfman breed me! Fuck my ass! Fuck me pound me! Cum in me Mark me as yours!" Cried, Rian. "Please!"  
With a loud roar, Elfman blasted his load deep into Rian.

Rian came with a scream shooting his cum all over himself and elf man as he felt Elfman cum inside of him.  
Elfman proceeded to follow Kelly's advice and fucked Rian all through the night until he passed out.

Rian moaned as he woke up, he and Elfman had fucked all around the house and Rian had to say he loved it, he looked down seeing that he was passed out on top of Elfman with his cock still in his ass. "That...was amazing."  
Elfman nodded in agreement and slowly slid out before saying "you should probably go get your brother now"

Rian nodded he slowly slid off of Elfman but not before kissing him on the lips. "Consider this me saying we are together, and next time I wanna see just how much you can change that cock of yours." He said with a smile as he got dressed.  
Kelly was sitting on Laxus's lap being fed breakfast by his boyfriends when the doors opened up and let Rian enter.

"Kelly I'm back and I hope you...had...fun." Rian's eyes looked upon the scene before him and his eye twitched.  
Kelly smiled and waved with a little trinket visible in the palm of his hand, it was his magic sealer.

"What in the name of magic happened." He asked with his smile in place, and the mask appearing right behind him.  
"Probably the same thing you and Elfman did just I got four Boyfriends Now," Kelly said with a cheeky smile.

Rian's eyes closed and his smile stretched across his face, his aura increased and the masked dripped more blood and gore, slowly swords, spears, knives, even battle axes appeared.  
"Oh Brother dearest remember what happen last time you went against Mirror Barrier, well this time I am not helping patch you up," Kelly said as he took another bite of food from Loki.

"Oh brother dear I have learned." Chucked Rian as the weapons vanished. "And I have adapted." He held his hand out a spear with a corkscrew-like head appeared. "This little beauty lets me cut right through barriers like a knife through Swiss cheese."  
"What about seals Brother because I win," Kelly said pointing down at Rian's feet where a magic sealer was waiting to activate.

"You know I as well am always ready." Said, Rian, as he had three portals opened up over his brother and his targets. "What say we call this a draw eh little brother."  
"fine but hurt them or scare them off and Elfman and the whole guild see all of your baby pic including the ones you thought you burned," Kelly said in warning.

Rian pouted at his little brother before smiling. "Then they should know if they hurt you or do something that makes you cry." Multiple portals opened up bathing the room in a crystal blue light, the mask almost grinned with blood lust. "I will break them."  
"Yeah yeah also the 5 of us are going on a mission to help a village out," Kelly said leaning back against Laxus's broad chest.

Rian narrowed his eyes. "It would happen to be a certain S-rank would it?"  
"The master approved since I have Laxus going with me" Kelly replied.

"...fine but catch," he said tossing Kelly one of his blades. "Stab into the ground and I and Elfman will appear to help if needed."  
"Ok now go play with your new toy and remember not in the kitchen or my room," Kelly said pocketing the blade.

Rian smirked and waved his brother off. "Sure sure, just don't be surprised if you find a few claw marks on the walls...or the couch....or the shower wall."


	3. Chapter 3

Kelly smiled as he walked with his boyfriends to the train happy to be out on a mission helping people.  
This is gonna be amazing! my first S-rank mission!" Roared Natsu as he fired off a burst of flames into the air.

Smiling Kelly moved to sit on the bench next to Natsu and Laxus to try and ease their motion sickness as he chatted with Gray and Loke about new ideas for gadgets.

"So just what else could you create?" asked Gray as he had stripped off his shirt and his pants without even knowing it. "I mean I know it's your magic and all but.."

"Basically if I can imagine it I can make it," Kelly said blushing at Gray's fit body and explaining things he had already made like his storage bag and the gate key.

"So that means," Loke said with a smirk on his face. "You could make a device that could fuck you, keep you from cumming and suck you off all at the same time?"

"Or one to keep my spirit boyfriend from running out of magic," Kelly said scarlet red as he tossed a ring to Loke.

"S-Spirit!" Yelled Natsu and Gray in shock, Loke's eyes widened and Laxus' narrowed his eyes.

"What you did not expect me not to get a readout of each of your healths to make sure I would be able to help with anything you need," Kelly said wondering why they were so surprised he did it for Rian and Elfman as well.

"Were more surprised that one of our own wizards is a spirit," Laxus said as he glared at Loke who looked away and not look any of them in the eyes.

Moving forward Kelly pulled Loke into a kiss and said "We still love you no matter if you are a spirit, Leo, you will always be Loke to us"

"Yeah! were still a family!" Natsu said as Gray nodded and Loke just huffed.

As the five were getting close to the docks back at Fairy Tail Rian was about to meet a new face.

Rian smiled as he sat at the bar a small drink in his hand. "Ah~ peace and quiet," he said as he simply sipped his drink.

Loud stomps were heard through the village causing most of the guild to panic as they knew it could only be one person.

Rian simply raised an eyebrow as he kept his drink off the table. "What in Zerfes name is going on?!" he asked.

"It's Ezra quick everyone" a Male screamed scrambling to clean the hall somewhat before Ezra arrived.

"Ezra?" Asked Rian as he looked towards the door. "Who the heck is Ezra?"

A red-haired woman kicked open the door and berated several members for bad habits before asking about Natsu and Gray the second she heard they were on an S-ranked Mission with a new member she left to retrieve them.

"I don't see what the big deal is," Rian said reading a book. "So they went on S-rank mission who cares?"

"Dude she is going to punish them for breaking the rules" was the reply Rian got.

Rian sat ramrod straight, Killing intent flooding the entire guild. "She...is going..to do...WHAT!" he screamed as his magical aura flared around him and hundreds of swords all formed around him.

Kelly had just arrived at the client's village to get more details about the mission as he kept Natsu and Gray from saying the wrong thing to the demonic villagers.

They found out about a group of wizards who were performing a ritual that caused the villagers to turn into demos every night and wanted them to stop them.

Kelly followed Laxus and thing were going well until a female hollering was heard by him.

"What was that?" Laxus asked as he looked around trying to find the source of the scream.

Gray, Natsu, and Loke came running to hide behind Laxus and Kelly as an angry redhead ranted and threatened the three.

Laxus took one look at the redhead and sighed. "What are you doing here Ezra?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Who the fuck are you to threaten My boyfriends" Kelly screamed at the redhead ready to strangle her.

"I am Ezra, Ezra Scarlet S-rank mage and the one who will bring the two of them back to the guild for going on this mission."

"NO you will not Ms. Scarlet," Kelly said standing between Natsu, Gray, and Ezra.

Ezra looked down at him. "And you shouldn't be on this mission either," she said picking Kelly up by his shirt. "A child has no reason to be here."

"Okay, either you put me down or I make you regret messing with My boyfriends," Kelly said his eyes glaring into hers ready to attack.

Ezra rolled her eyes and continued walking towards Gray and Natsu who were trembling in fear.

Moving Kelly tackled Ezra to the ground and knocked her sword away from her.

Ezra rolled her eyes and easily knocked kelly off of her. "This is no time for games."

"We have the master's permission Ezra so leave" Laxus spoke up moving to help Kelly back to his feet also stealing a grope of his little lover's ass.

"I am not leaving while a child is on this mission," Ezra said as she summoned a sword to her hand.

"Then stay but we are finishing our mission and you will not stop us," Kelly said fingering the dagger Rian had given him.

Ezra sighed as she felt her brow twitch. "A CHILD has no right to be on the mission he is going back to the guild."

"Try me. I am not leaving my boyfriends and I can seal magic, so I am needed for the mission" Kelly said moving to continue to the temple.

She ignored him and picked him up and carried him like a sack of potatoes. "He is staying in the village."

Kelly dropped the dagger when he was grabbed by the woman.

In a flash, Rian appeared looking around before spotting what was going on. "Paws of my baby bro you bitch!" from his portals silver and gold chains erupted and wrapped around her and when she tried to get out or move she failed. "My chains of submission block magic and movement, and can hold someone down as long as I like."

Kelly groaned as he was now being held by his brother, "enough we have a mission so let's finish then we will settle our differences" Kelly screamed

"Fine but this bitch stays bound in the village," he said glaring at the struggling redhead. "You all continue on, I will make sure she doesn't move."

"Can I borrow the Barrier Breaker?" Kelly asked as he stood back up to continue his mission.

Rian nodded and summoned the dagger from his personal portal. "Do be careful, if it breaks it will be sent back to my treasure room."

"got it, Bro," Kelly said heading to the temple when he got there he found himself being groped and his ass pinched by another ice mage.

"Hey! hands off our boyfriend!" The four yelled at the ice mage.

Kelly lashed out with his leg hitting the mage in the crotch and walked away leaving his boyfriends to do as they pleased while finding the source of the problem a giant frozen demon.

"D-Deloria!" screamed Gray in shock upon seeing the giant demon.

"Who?" Kelly asked confused as he started examining the ice.

"The demon created by the dark wizard Zeref, the monster who slaughtered my hometown." His hands clenched into a fist as he gritted his teeth together. "The damn monster who cost my sensei her life."

"Here Gray" Kelly said as he passed the dagger to him and told him where to hit to kill the demon.

Gray held the dagger and gripped it and dashed towards the demon. "For Ul!" he yelled as he stabbed the shell in the same spot that Kelly told him to.

with the Demon Destroyed Kelly and the group returned to the village to finish the mission.

"But what about the moon?" A few villagers asked pointing up at the moon as it was still purple.

"Rian want to do the honors of destroying the moon?" Kelly asked as he pulled out the guild Key and got ready to return them to the guild.

Rian smiled as he held his hand out and a black metal boy appeared in his hand, he pulled the string back and an arrow appeared only it looked more like a sword with a spiral-like blade. "Let's blow shit up Calabolg~" The sword turned into an arrow it spiraled into the air with a red aura that struck the moon...and shattered it to pieces.

Kelly opened the door and asked "All those in favor of making her take the long way home leave her chained there"  
They all raised their hands. "Good lets rock and roll and get the fuck up out of here," Rian said.


	4. Chapter 4

The group reappeared back in Magnolia town. "Aw home sweet home, ain't nothing like it at all," Rian said smiling happily.

"And we finished our First S-Ranked Mission" Kelly cheered hugging Laxus and giving him a kiss before noticing everyone staring at them so he asked "What guys you look like you have seen ghosts"

"I think they are in shock that we are back from an S-rank without old fire head," Rian said picking his ear as he flicked it off to the side.

Growling Kelly muttered about working on a curse for the Harlot that threatened what was his.

"For now let's just relax and party!" Rian cheered as he leaned against Elfman, "We beat an S-rank mission! this calls for a celebration!"

As the guild was partying a massive rumble shook the whole building.

"What the hell was that!" Laxus yelled as the building rumbled again.

Kelly scrambled outside only to stop and stare at a massive golem with a cannon aimed at the guild without a thought Kelly slammed his hands on the ground and screamed: "Prismatic Barrier Maximum" covering the guild in a massive barrier as the blast was launched.

"Kelly!" Screamed the guild as they watched as the massive blast slam into his barrier.

The barrier redirected the blast straight up clearing the clouds in the sky.

Both guilds all looked at him in shock as they had never seen someone block the Jupiter Cannon.

Panting Kelly collapsed to his knees and tried to gain his bearings as the guild attacked.

"Filth mongrels!" Rian roared his eyes gleaming with Ki as multiple ripples appeared in the air. "How dare you attack my home!" he snapped his fingers and multiple weapons fired from the portals slamming into the golem slowly knocking it back.

Moving Kelly stood heading towards the apartment knowing he could not fight right now but not noticing the eyes following him.

"Rain Rain Rain." Said a woman's voice as it began to rain. "Juvia is a Rain woman."

As the rain fell Kelly sighed in relief before he was knocked out by a strike to the neck.

Rian watched as they guild fought back against Phantom Lord, he wasn't sure why they were attacking but he knew something was wrong. "Where's Kelly?"

One of the guild members said "He must have gone home that Barrier was impressive"

"Right I am going to check on him," Rian said going towards Kelly's house.

Bora stood at the door a drink and plate of food waiting on the table as the door opened to let Rian in.

"Bora? where is Kelly he seemed pretty tired when he blocked the cannon."

"Master has not returned home yet Sir," Bora said bowing to Rian.

Rian's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean he hasn't returned?"

Bora explained he had been waiting for an hour on Kelly but he has not shown up yet.

"Bora I want you to use your red carpet and search from the skies I will search the streets," Rian ordered. "Move now!"

Bora nodded before taking off to search from the sky for his master. 

Meanwhile, Kelly groaned as he woke up with an aching head and dressed only in his underwear which was a skimpy black thong.

"Well Well." Came a voice from the darkness. "Looks who is finally awake."

"Who the hell is the pervert that stripped me" Kelly screamed as he was tied up in his thong in the darkness.

Walking from the darkness is a is a tall, slim man with long, straight, black hair reaching down to his shoulders and a thin mustache, which was given a dark reddish tone in the anime. He has got a long and sharp face, vaguely pointed ears, prominent eyelashes and dark-colored lips. 

His attire bore a resemblance to the fictional depictions of both a sorcerer and a jester, consisting of a flamboyant coat with a high collar that sported a jagged mantle and jagged lower edges, as well as intricately decorated borders and inners, featuring two prominent wings similar to a bat’s, with a matching witch-like hat bearing Phantom Lord’s symbol, complete with an extremely long, bent top hanging down on Jose’s left; a plain shirt which sported his Wizard Saint’s medallion around the neck, with two light ribbons falling down from it, loose striped culottes paired with long socks, and a pair of pointed shoes each bearing two furry balls, one on the front and one on the back of the foot. His left hand's fingers were adorned by a pair of rings, with one of them sporting a spherical gem. 

This was Jose Porla, Master of Phantomlord guild.

"I don't suppose asking nicely will do anything so I will warn you," Kelly said glaring as he felt his barrier in place "you are a dead man when my brother and boyfriends come for me"

"Oh please, they won't be finding this place so easily," Jose said smirking as he crossed his arms behind his back. "We are hidden too well for them to find us."

Smirking Kelly said "Mirror Beacon" sending out a huge pulse of his magic that temporarily scrambled the magic of the guild he was in.

Rian's had been searching the town along with Kelly's lovers, when suddenly he felt a familiar pulse of magic and his eyes burned with rage. "Those who kidnap my bro will suffer my wrath."

Laxus, Natsu, Gray, and Loke ran up panting and asking "What the hell was that? where is Kelly?"

"That was Kelly's mirror beacon a technique that he can use for us to find him," Rian said cracking his neck.

"We have to tell the master this is an act of war to kidnap a member of the guild especially a young one," Laxus said dragging Rian to the guild.

"They won't survive," Rian whispered as his eyes turned pure gold. "I will show them a living nightmare."

Makarov was perturbed by the news that a member had been kidnapped so he turned to the 5 males and said "As master of Fairy Tail I give you five permission to show Phantomlord why no one messes with our family"

Rian's eyes glowed and he chuckled. "They won't know what hit them," he said smiling as he turned towards the door. "They will taste true fear."

Kelly laughed when the explosions rocked the guild and said "I Warned you and that is just for kidnapping me if they find out you stripped me to my underwear" Kelly said smirking as his barrier projected his voice through the whole guild.

Down below Phantomlords members were being attacked by Loke, Laxus, Natsu, and Gray, they were taking out wizards left and right. Rian, on the other hand, walked through the bodies he left in his path, his gate opened up and shooting out weapons after weapons slashing, cutting, and piercing the members in places that were close to nonlethal.

Kelly's words echoed until they reached the group.

"WHAT!" The five roared Loke's eyes became slited as he began to attack with even more ferocity than before, Laxus, Natsu, and Gray were engulfed in their respected elements and attacked like crazy. Rian looked murderous as he summoned a pair of knives with blades as long as his arms, a deranged smile stretched across his face. "Ne ne, you stripped my bro...i strip you of your life." He pounced and screams rang through the air as blood painted the walls.

Even the strongest five members stood no chance against the enraged group though Rian did acquire a new toy in the form of the metal Dragon Slayer.

The five broke down the door to Jose's room where they say the captured and more importantly Stripped near naked Kelly. "Kick his ass and turn him into a fucking smear on the ground." Rian hissed in anger.

Kelly laughed as he was freed and quickly redressed while Jose was beaten to a pulp by the 5.  
Boys." Rian said smiling as he looked down at Jose. "Get my little bro out of here while I clean house"

Kelly soon found himself at home with all four of his boyfriends snogging him as they ordered Bora to inform the master.

Rian stood before the beaten form of Jose. "So you thought you could kidnap my brother did you~," he asked smiling sweetly at the beaten, and bruised master.

"Thanks to you idiots the Jupiter cannon has enough power to destroy the whole town" Jose laughed as he formed the seal with blood to fire. A glint of magic told Rian all he needed to know as a small ray of light bounced off a brick wall with the seal on it.

Rian smiled as suddenly there was the sound of something being sliced as the top half of the building holding the Jupiter Cannon fell off and plunged to the bottom below the golem. "Did you really think I wasn't prepared for such a dirty trick?"

the power all turned course and fried Jose alive in seconds.

Rian smiled as he licked his lips seeing Jose being fried, "Too much stimulation for you~?" he asked giggling. "Mess with my bro again and I will end your life."

Kelly was moaning as his body was teased by the skilled hands of his lovers.

Laxus charged his hands with electricity and pinched Kelly's nipples., as Gray covered his hand in a bit of ice magic and jerked him off.

Kelly was drooling as he was overstimulated.

Natsu moved down as he spread Kelly's ass and started to eat him out as Loke sucked on his nipples.

Kelly was moaning and begging as they turned his body into a puddle of goo.

They switched Natsu taking Kelly's cock into his mouth as Laxus ate him out, and Loke and Gary sucked on his nipples, teasing him for the rest of the night.


	5. Mass Update

Mass update

We and it has been pointed out to me I have been unclear that we are actually two people, my writing Partner Famousfox, Have decided to go back and redo most stories, but we will leave this version up so you can continue to enjoy it.

Hello~ and welcome Darlings! I am the ever perfect! Ever wonderful! Ever sexy~ FamousFox! This Dragons co-author and sexy editor *Winks* how have you all been babies cause I have been just fine. Now as Dragon darling has already told you recently we have gone through and seen that a lot of the older stories needed to be fixed, redone and re-edited.

So with me by his side, this Dragon is gonna turn those old ones into brand spanking new ones! Don't worry the old ones will still be up and running for all your naughty pleasure and viewing! Also be on the lookout for the new ones we worked real hard on them and love to hear about what you think! So when ya read them comment and review!

We are so happy so many people love these fics and we are sure you will love the redone ones even more. If you have any questions you can pm Me(dragonkingkj#1346) on Discord or join our group https://discord.gg/GUnmaAB

Side note lovelys be on the lookout cause this Fox is hot on the press and has some very interesting stories coming out for all your viewing pleasures! *giggles* See ya soon Darlings Ta ta~

**Author's Note:**

> I have a bunch of new things coming so stay tuned for a sneak peak look on my discord


End file.
